


Amongst the Stars

by xthebookthief



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Obviously AU, Pining, first time i've written in years, please ignore this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xthebookthief/pseuds/xthebookthief
Summary: Please leave constructive criticism. This is the first work I've written after several years, so I apologize in advance. Also because I wrote this in like 90 minutes because I'm impulsive and dumb. I did not read over or edit this, because I knew if I did I would lose the courage to post it...so...here we go. Also ignore the formatting, I copy and pasted this from a doc and I've never posted on here before. Sorry for the mess that is my life





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave constructive criticism. This is the first work I've written after several years, so I apologize in advance. Also because I wrote this in like 90 minutes because I'm impulsive and dumb. I did not read over or edit this, because I knew if I did I would lose the courage to post it...so...here we go. Also ignore the formatting, I copy and pasted this from a doc and I've never posted on here before. Sorry for the mess that is my life

Keith didn’t know what to do about the erection straining against his jeans. Beads of sweat trailed down across his forehead, and he desperately tried to wipe them away. Any sudden movements could lead to his exposure, and Keith was absolutely not ready to leave the Garrison just yet. Not without a fight. That would be a really humiliating way to be expelled, anyway.

 

He glanced around frantically, trying to find something on the classroom walls to focus on and calm him down. Unfortunately, in his daze, he forgot to avoid eye contact with the far-left corner of the room because he is obviously a dumbass. Lance. How could he possibly forget that Lance almost always sat in the dim section of the room. His heartbeat quickened and his sweat appeared exponentially with the view of Lance. He had already seen the striking blue in the daydreams that got him in this position, but there was no way he would be able to will his boner down with the vision of the real thing.

 

The shadowy corner did wonders to Lance’s physique; exemplifying his dark skin that got Keith all hot and bothered. Lance’s striking jawline inserted unwanted thoughts in Keith’s brain. He could just imagine sucking along that sharp neck, leaving love bites in his wake as a normally outspoken Lance was reduced to whimpers of pleasure. Keith was almost certain Lance wouldn’t hesitate to submit to him in bed.

 

Lance went around claiming to be all that, showing every student that he was the coolest, most confident kid in the school. But to Keith, Lance was transparent. He had grown up surrounded by so much family that once he was removed from that environment, Lance lacked any idea as to how to function. So, he pretended everyone was family, whether it be sitting upon a stranger’s lap (not that Keith would mind) or inviting himself into random beds. Keith saw the way Lance’s face transformed when he thought nobody was paying attention. Withdrawn, immediately. He simply didn’t know how to be alone.

 

But at this moment in time, he really, really, wished Lance was alone and very far away from him and more importantly, his dick. Keith stole another glance at Lance (haha), and was surprised to find those eyes already connecting with his. No, no, no, no, no. This couldn’t possibly be happening. These moments were supposed to be strictly confined to his dreams. Maybe this was a dream, Keith hoped. But no, here he was, arms crossed and slamming his head against the rough wooden surface of his desk, wishing that some alien would take pity on him and shoot him or evaporate him or something.

 

Head down, eyes closed, and he should be safe, right? Aside from the raging hard-on that jerked with even the mere thought of Lance. Keith heard a scuffle of a desk, and light footsteps, and expected the teacher to turn on the lights, release them from class, so Keith could skip astronomy next period to go to his dorm and desperately finger himself into oblivion while imagining he was riding Lance.

 

Instead, he heard the soft screech of the empty desk beside him, and then, silence. Keith raised his head slowly, cautious not to open his eyes, in case of his suspected nightmare becoming reality. He didn’t even make it that far, though, before a hand grabbed his crotch, making Keith choke on his breath and moan lowly.

 

He threw his head to his side, only to see Lance smirking, palming his bulge over his jeans. His eyes widened rapidly, looking side to side, hoping that nobody had witnessed whatever the hell was going on. But nope. Every other student had their beady little eyes trained to the black and white film displayed on the projector. It must have been a good movie then, but Keith’s sexual frustration was just a bit distracting at the moment. Lance tightened his grip, putting wonderful pressure on Keith’s dick, and Keith gasped as his body fell slack, dropping limply into Lance.

 

This was not how it was supposed to go. Keith was supposed to be in charge, not Lance. Everything about this was wrong. Except for Lance’s hand on his dick, of course, he wasn’t complaining about that part, but he had to watch out for himself. What if Lance was playing another one of his tricks? Keith was pretty sure this wasn’t how Lance treats his close friends and family, so he supposed not. Either way, it was unacceptable. Lance had to submit.

 

Keith grasped Lance from the wrist and tugged harshly, hissing as he lost the warmth of the hand on his dick. Dragging the legs of the other boy’s desk as quietly as possible, Keith used the increased proximity to pull Lance towards him by his belt loops. He would pay, even if it meant being tied up and unable to touch as Keith pleasured himself.

 

Lance’s eyes were widened to the point that the pupils encompassed the majority of the beautiful color Keith loved to paint every night, amongst the stars. He had yet to protest though, and Keith took that as permission to seize Lance’s bottom lip with his teeth and bite, as well as shove his hand down the front of Lance’s pants.

 

But, oh. Oh.

 

He couldn’t believe this. Instead of the familiar texture of briefs or boxers, Keith ran his fingers across Lance’s hip only to feel the silky smooth surface of what had to be panties. Panties. His dick jerked at the thought of seeing Lance in these panties; only the panties. He imagined them to be baby blue, and soft, like Lance himself. He couldn’t wait to see them.

 

Keith exhaled harshly at the mere thought, but Lance only smirked, as if this were his little dirty secret. The smirk gave way to a gasp within seconds, however, as Keith pressed his thumb into the slit of Lance’s dick, feeling the pre-cum collect at the top, and wiping it across the length. Lance couldn’t keep in his groan, and Keith shut him up the only way he knew how. By sticking his tongue down the tanned boy’s throat. Only out of pure necessity, though.

 

He massaged his hand down, enjoying the feeling of Lance grinding up to meet his motions halfway and get as much friction as possible on his cock, desperate for any and all contact. The shorter boy could tell Lance was getting close, as his breath wavered and he grasped onto Keith’s hips hard enough to leave small crescents stamped and purpling bruises painted across his skin.

 

Once Keith had fondled Lance’s balls a few times, and watched him shiver, he stretched his long, thin fingers further into the panties. He stroked over Lance’s pink hole only once before Lance’s hips were shuddering, and then stilled, biting and moaning into Keith’s shoulder. After a few moments, Lance looked into Keith’s eyes with a gleam and an accompanying small grin, and Keith was hooked (and prideful that he had been correct about Lance’s inability to maintain control.

 

The boy with a messy black mullet and a simply ridiculous jacket moved one hand to palm his own dick, and another to grip Lance’s warm hand in his own.

 

He couldn’t wait until class was over, that’s for sure.


End file.
